


Ghost Voyeur

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: American Werewolf in London (1981)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: An Idea for a Fic I've had since watching the movie for the first time; Ghost Jack watches you and David fuck and kind of just thinks "hey guys what the fuck"





	Ghost Voyeur

“Jack Goodman is dead.”

The news hits David like a freight train. You see him begin to struggle with it, not just mentally but physically. You get up from your chair at his bedside, running your fingers through his hair. 

“David-David it’s going to be alright!” 

  
It’s a promise you know isn’t true. The whole time David’s been unconscious you’ve been left to deal with the fact that Jack is dead, and David had almost joined him in that fate. You were lucky in a sense, lucky that you had passed out at the mere  _ sight  _ of the thing that attacked the three of you. That was enough to save your life, and save you from getting mauled at all.

You’ve yet to come to terms with his death, especially when you were informed his funeral had already taken place. It felt unreal. Like there was no way Jack was really gone.

  
The nurses who you spoke to while waiting on David to wake up informed you they were concerned you may have survivor's guilt. 

Your poor panicking boyfriend is quickly given a sedative, forcing him to relax and rest.    
  
“Mr.Kessler, Mr.____, I appreciate the reaction but-”    
  
It’s your intense glare that causes the man from the American Embassy to shut his mouth.    
  
“R-Right. Well then, I’ll return once Mr. Kessler is feeling better, how about that?”

With David calm, and asleep, the doctor and nurses follow suit, leaving you alone in the hospital room with your unconscious boyfriend. 

A gentle sigh leaves your lips as you look over his sleeping form. At least he seems to be sleeping calmly. 

Unaware of the watching eyes you brush David’s hair away from his face, admiring the scars on his face. They’re...not as bad as they could be. 

  
You’re both lucky to be alive. 

The ghostly visitor watches the way you interact with David slightly jealous. After all, it wasn’t as if you were going to be brushing his hair from his face anytime soon. He was a corpse now! A disfigured one at that. Even as a ghost life continued to mock him. How unfair was that. 

But he lingers by watching you, watching David sleep. He’s worried about you both, you so more than David. 

Although not David’s fault he  _ is  _ the last remaining werewolf, and you’re simply an innocent human being caught up in all of it.

And people thought the three of you were an odd couple before back when you were just three dudes, and now you’re three dudes two of which are supernatural freaks. 

Jack had already begun to learn that time passes differently when you’re dead. He was reminded of this when his thoughts on how to handle the ‘lycanthropy situation’ are interrupted by a moan. Your moan to be exact. 

Coming back to the world of the living (hah!) he finds that the early morning sunbeams have lit up the once darkened hospital room, and more importantly, or at the very least far more interesting to him, David has managed to coax you into sitting in his lap in the hospital bed. 

Really David? 

Jack is speechless, but somehow not surprised. He’s curious to see how far, in the light of everything, you and David are going to go in a hospital. 

Unaware of the fact you’re being watched you squirm softly in David’s lap, his erection is already pressing to your back, and his hands are inside your jeans. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea David?” 

In response he presses himself further against your back, pressing a kiss to your neck, moaning eagerly into your ear.   
  
“Come on,” He’s already working on getting your pants down, and you let him, despite your weak protests.

“David it’s a hospital!”

“That’s what makes it fun!”

“Come on-” He grunts softly as your pants are pulled away, his hard dick closer to being sheathed inside your warmth.

Unlike you, he’s dressed in only a hospital gown. 

“Come on, we both need a distraction. What a better- What a better distraction than a quickie. Just a quickie?”

“Okay...Just a quickie.”

Jack groans softly.    
  
Well, that’s another thing he’s learned about being a spirit. Ghost boners? Totally a thing. God being dead just gets worse and worse!

He should stop this. It’s weird being a cuck to his own boyfriends, especially since neither of you know he’s there, as you know, he’s supposed to be dead. 

As much as he knows he should reveal himself, and stop watching this intimate moment...There’s something incredibly hot about watching you bounce up and down on David’s cock. 

  
It’s rare he’s seen the scene from an outside perspective, after all when the three of you went at it he was usually in the fray himself. 

And after all you only die once. Who knows how many times he’ll have left to watch you and David go at it?

...Nevermind. Strike that idea. 

The concept of being stuck as a ghostly voyeur of his own lovers for the rest of eternity is far from a pleasant one. 

“David!”

A soft groan falls from Jack’s own lips at the sound of your moaning. He can’t help it, reaching for his clothed erection palming himself through his pants (and why exactly do ghost pants function like regular pants?) 

Either way he frees his cock from it’s confines, gently smearing the already accumulating precum across the tip as he watches David pounding up into you. 

Honestly, Jack’s a little disappointed in you. Usually you’re a much more enthusiastic rider of cock. He supposes it’s the emotional fatigue keeping you down.

It doesn’t seem like David minds though. Happy to rut into you like an animal (hah!) all while pressing kisses into the back of your neck. 

  
He knows it’s not the case, but it almost seems as if the two of you are putting on a show for him. Your legs spread the goods on display for him. 

Jack doesn’t last very long, not unlike when he was alive, the added almost taboo pleasure of knowing neither you nor David are aware he’s watching helping to push him over the edge. 

He rides down the ecstasy of his own orgasm, watching as you cum, and then David quickly after. 

Jack snickers to himself, as he thinks about how hard it’s going to be to explain the stains to the poor son of a bitch who’s stuck cleaning up the hospital beds sheets. 

He’s interrupted enough for one day, if only in spirit (hah!), so he decides he’ll come back tomorrow with the whole “kill yourself David” spiel. You could use some rest. 

Still...He thinks to himself, the two of you really couldn’t have waited a day to fuck after finding out he’d died? 

Where was this fun horny attitude when he was still kickin’ ?

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
